


Lotor's Adventure in a Gay Club

by Galaxy_Heart, ThePorcelainDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Music, One-Sided Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Party, Partying, Sorry Not Sorry, attempted groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Heart/pseuds/Galaxy_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePorcelainDoll/pseuds/ThePorcelainDoll
Summary: Lotor goes to a gay club.Based on a Pinterest post we saw





	Lotor's Adventure in a Gay Club

Lotor knew that this was one of the few gay bars in the area, yet he wasn't going to let the fact that some cute girls claim to be 'lesbians' stop him for getting a date.

Entering the club he noticed a few attractive ladies sitting at the bar, but none of them caught his attention.

Sitting down away from a few guys who were looking at him with interest, Lotor ignored them in favor of looking for a lady to try and seduce.

 

 

"Do you want anything to drink? tonight's 10% off" Keith recognized this guy from a magazine that declared him as one of the most wealthy royal bachelors in Britain. It wasn't that hard to figure out why he was here in a gay club, given that he makes it well known that gay people are just 'confused' individuals who just haven't found the right person yet.

Looking over to the young man whose name tag read Keith, Lotor gave him one of his dazzling smiles before replying, "No thank you, just here looking for a date."

Continuing to search for his new one night stand, Lotor spotted a strange man circling the dance floor, seemingly searching for someone.

Knowing that anything he said would be useless, Keith just pours himself a drink for what he knows will be a long night. 'I can't believe I volunteered to take over Lances shift tonight. At least now owes me.' (wink, wink-Doll)

 

 

 

 

"What is that grotesque pig doing stalking the dance floor?" Not really noticing how Keith spits out his beer into the cup he had been drinking, Lotor continued, "You should hire some bouncers to dictate who comes into this club, that guy looks to be bad news for your customers."

 

Spitting out his drink after almost chocking, Keith looks over to the man who just insulted his friend. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Doesn't he know…'

Stopping for a moment, Keith suddenly got a great idea. "Oh, Hunk, he's just a guy who is looking for his date. He hasn't arrived yet."

"Well, you should really think about kicking him out; seeing as how he has been looking at some of the dancers rather creepily."

 

Just then Lotor notices Hunk staring at two girls who are dancing together. One had dark mocha skin with azure eyes and flowing white hair, the other had porcelain skin with strawberry blonde hair. Both were graced with the Altean Goddess beauty.

He becomes entranced by their looks and gets up to go join them. Weaving his way through the crowd, the young man finally reaches the two dazzling beauties.

 

Brushing his hair out of his face Lotor asks, "Hello ladies, mind if I join you, I couldn't help but notice that you both seem rather lonely."

Looking over to the new arrival, Allura and Romelle blanched knowing just what kind of idiot this guy was.

 

Romelle rolled her eyes knowing what was about to happen.

 

Sneering up at the newcomer, "Actually, we're just fine. Now why don't you run off back to wherever you came from." Allura demanded with a tone that left no room for argument. Sadly Lotor did not notice.

"But surely you two must want another person to dance with, there is a strange man who has been looking at you since I arrived. Who knows what would happen if he were to hurt you."

Lowering his hands to grab around both of their wastes, he suddenly feels the presence of someone dancing a little too close to him. a person starting to dance a little to closely to him.

 

Turning around, he sees the man; Hunk he believes, is doing the cha-cha while bumping his hips into Lotors.

Completely forgetting about the two dames he was so close to catching, he turns around and yells,

 

"What the bloody hell is your problem, can't you see I'm trying to woo these two…" Looking back at the two girls he had been talking too only to see that they are gone.

 

Hunk grabs a rose from a centerpiece and puts it in his mouth.

 

 

"C'mon Senorita, let's dance!" He holds out a hand to Lotor. Lotor's face twisted in disgust "you'd think I'd dance with such a disgusting boar like you?.."

 

Before he could leave Hunk grabs Lotor by the arm and pulls him in to the middle of the dance floor. 

 

Although the music didn't match the style of dance Hunk did, he continues to drag Lotor on the dancefloor like a rag doll.

 

"UNHAND ME YOU FILTHY PEASANT" Despite Lotor's plea and demands Hunk ignores and does the tango with Lotor.

 

At the same time, Lance drags emo Keith as well and dances with him. 

"I wish I was at the bar" Keith says in a depressed tone.

 

"No we have to show the new couple our support!!!" Lance sarcastically says.

 "Please let me go back to the bar" he weeps

 

Allura and Romelle laughs and dances off in the corner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Allura and Romelle are not related and are dating.


End file.
